Last Bible New Testament II: Hajimari no Fukuin
Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible New Testament II: Hajimari no Fukuin is an RPG developed by Atlus and Bbmf for mobile phones. Releases *'Japan': August 18, 2008 (iAppli) *'Japan': April 23, 2009 (EZAppli) Profile Hajimari no Fukuin was released as a prequel to Last Bible New Testament. In promotion, it boasted of a scenario that was twice the size in length, with more spells and items as well as tweaks to the negotiation and fusion mechanics. It also introduced a system for monster accessories. Story A lunatic king called Cain oppressed the people of the planet Horus by summoning monsters. The protagonist's family was eaten by a monster called the Pied Piper. Spurred on by this, he goes on a journey to defeat the cause of it. Along the way, the two prophesied children of the gospel Leon and Luna join him in an attempt to defeat Cain. However, the queen of monsters Mystra calls forth Satan and Lucifer to stand against them. The right hand man of Cain, the soldier Ain explains that Cain had been working for the people of Horus, but joins the protagonists in fighting Satan and Lucifer. They seek out the Pied Piper and before landing the final blow, Ain realizes that the Pied Piper was not only human, but also Leon's twin brother Ramirez. Ramirez awakens as the king of monsters. Lucifer and Satan also fuse to awaken Mystra's alter-ego Metatron. Mystra's servant Michael then kills Ain. Metatron and the king of monsters claim that in order to erase the world's suffering, Horus must be destroyed. They plan to drop the moon on top of Horus in order to achieve this. The hero creates a bomb and plots to place it in the center of the moon to protect Horus. However, the interior of the moon leads to an alternate dimension of hell where Michael and Metatron are waiting. The party defeats them and then fight against the king of monsters, Ruin, who has absorbed the four sufferings and eight sufferings of mankind. Even though they defeat him, it's discovered that it is too late to destroy the moon and still protect Horus. The hero decides to enforce the bomb as a last resort, even if it means killing himself. Leon and Luna manage to escape. Before the bomb explodes, Ruin materializes in front of the protagonist and shows him Ramirez's past. The hero cannot forgive him and kills him as Mystra and Michael escape. The protagonist dies, saving Horus. The ending shows Leon and Luna living peacefully on Horus. The protagonist is reincarnated as the protagonist of the original game. Characters *Protagonist: Learns mostly fire-affinity skills with some healing. *Leon Crowfield (レオン・クロフィールド): Supporting male party member. Learns electric-affinity skills and support skills with high MP cost. *Luna Sylvester (ルナ・シルヴェスター): Supporting female party member. Learns almost entirely curative skills, but starts with Hamaon. *Aion Lovecraft (アイン・ラブ・クラフト): Temporary party member. Heavy focus on strength and defense. *Eibon (エイボン): Temporary party member. A powerful sorcerer whose equipment you cannot change. He starts at the level cap 99 and possesses high HP and MP. Gallery Category:Mobile Games Category:Last Bible Series